


let us go then, you and I ( when the evening is spread out against the sky )

by wearealltalesintheend



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, also connor avenging his smol slytherin, also there's references to Harry Potter, and there is pining, and you can pry this headcanon out of my cold dead hands, guys its just hogwarts and fluff and friendship, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearealltalesintheend/pseuds/wearealltalesintheend
Summary: "Evan is not sure if this is how it's suposed to be, but it's not what he expected, to be honest. What happened to "help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it"? Well, as it is, the feeling doesn't seem to extend to its students.No, that's not fair. Not all of them, just the ones who acknowledge Evan's existence.No, that's not fair again, there are like, two students who don't actively bully him, althought Jared can be a bit of an asshole so the jury's still out on that one.Well, anyway, back to the problem at hand. This is not what he imagined studying at Hogwarts would be like. Hiding in a stall in the haunted girl's bathroom on the second floor isn't exactly what he had in mind when an owl flew in through his mom's kitchen window."or, three times people thought Connor had been sorted in the wrong house, and the one time Evan convinced him otherwise.





	let us go then, you and I ( when the evening is spread out against the sky )

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this happened, I have no excuses and it's very late, I should've been asleep hours ago.
> 
> So, I hope it's not a total train wreck.

**i)** **Third** **Year** **.** ** _Where_** **_dwell_** **_the_** **_brave_** **_at_** **_heart_** ** _,_** ** _their_** **_daring_** ** _,_** ** _nerve_** **_and_** **_chivalry_** ** _;_**  

 

 

Evan is not sure if this is how it's suposed to be, but it's not what he expected, to be honest. _What_ _happened_ _to_ _"help_ _will_ _always_ _be_ _given_ _at_ _Hogwarts_ _to_ _those_ _who_ _ask_ _for it"?_ Well, as it is, the feeling doesn't seem to extend to its students. 

 

No, that's not fair. Not _all_ of them, just the ones who acknowledge Evan's existence.  

 

No, that's not fair again, there are like, two students who don't actively bully him, althought Jared can be a bit of an asshole so the jury's still out on that one. 

 

Well, anyway, back to the problem at hand. This is not what he imagined studying at Hogwarts would be like. Hiding in a stall in the haunted girl's bathroom on the second floor isn't exactly what he had in mind when an owl flew in through his mom's kitchen window. 

 

 _(_ _mostly_ _he_ _had_ _imagined_ _finally_ _fitting_ _in,_ _finding_ _a home for_ _himself_ _, meeting_ _kindred_ _spirits_ _,_ _belonging_ _)_  

 

But desperate times call for desperate measures, and the three slytherin sixth years had been pressing down on him, hexes flying past and shouts and thunderous footsteps echoing through the hallways, so Evan had ducked inside the first open door he found. Which, incidentally, had been a haunted bathroom.  

 

The ghost, a nervous looking girl, had taken one look at him, shrieked and disappeared, so in the haunting scale, Evan thinks he could've gotten worse. 

 

He's shaken out of his thoughts when loud voices flood the bathroom, angry and mocking, taunting and daring him to come out. Evan stills, a hand clasped tight over his mouth, and prays they give up, but there's sudden laughter and a sloppy-sounding _Alohomora_ , and the stalls start being thrown open. 

 

 _(_ _please_ _go_ _away_ _please_ _go_ _away_ _please_ _help_ _help_ _help_ _\- )_  

 

"Found ya, bug" The tallest of the boys speaks with malice dripping from his tongue like poison, clicks his tongue, "shouldn't have runned, kid. You just pissed me off more." 

 

There's nothing particularly funny in what the boy says, but his band of goons still double over in laughter, and when they see his tears and spit he had been sorted in the wrong house, Evan wholeheartedly believes. 

 

"Okay, cut it out, morons," the leader growls, turning a feral grin in his direction, and Evan closes his eyes, "let's have some fun- _-_ _what_ _the_ _fuck_ _?!_ " 

 

The sentence is barely out of his mouth when a new voice pipes in, "Hey, troll face!" 

 

Evan opens his eyes to face the stranger, peering over his assailants' shoulders to get a good look. It's a boy taller than him but probably around his age, short light brown hair, and looking like he just got out of bed. His tie is askew, his yellow striped scarf hanging morosely around his neck and robes wrinkled, but he grips his wand with white knuckles and another small rock in the other, his face set in a scowl, blue eyes sparkling. 

 

Behind him Moaning Myrtle has her arms crossed, looking like the world's angriest ghost, which would probably be scary, if it weren't for the childlike jut of her chin and the trembling of her figure. 

 

The three slytherins look bewildered for a moment before drawing their wands higher, trying to make themselves imposing, and the leader snorts, "feeling a little gryffindor there, yellow?" his voice echoes and Evan is kind of impressed because the kid hasn't left yet, "what do you want now, freak?" 

 

"For you and your fucking hunchmen to get the fuck out!"  

 

The kid is brave, Evan has to give him that, even if that bravery of his is going to bring them both hell. He can appreciate the gesture, though. It's the first time someone chooses to help him out of their own volition. 

 

There's a chorus of _expelliarmus_ _!_ and the boy ducks behind the sinks, smiling as the spells hit hard stone and more rocks litter the ground. He grins, yells at Evan _watch_ _out_ , and showers the bullies with gravel.  

 

They yelp and curse, but eventually realise they're sitting ducks in the empty bathroom and dash for the exit, calling out _go_ _to_ _bloody_ _hell_ _,_ _you_ _freaks_ _!_  

 

There's a stunned silence after, where the kid is dusting off his robes and Evan is still plastered against the wall and Myrtle is floating awkwardly around, swooning and sighing. 

 

"So, are you going to stay glued to that wall all day or what?" The boy raise his eyebrows, "because that's fucking disgusting, man." 

 

Evan scrambles away, trips and almost falls, "no, no, I mean-- thank you," he wipes the tears, trying to clean himself as best as he can, "thank you." 

 

"Whatever," the Hufflepuff waves him off, turns to the ghost, "there, the assholes are gone, you have your bathroom back." 

 

"Oh, Connor Murphy, you are so brave, yes, yes," Myrtle sighs, preens, bats her eyelashes, "you are my hero, yes, you're not like those nasty boys," she grows thoughtful, melancholic, "I knew a boy like you, once. He was nicer, you are not very nice, sorry, but he doesn't visit me anymore, not since that terrible, terrible thing-- _oh!"_  

 

Evan watches as the ghost flys off crying, her sobs echoing, but the boy, Connor doesn't look too bothered, shaking his head.  

 

"Don't mind Myrtle too much," he says, "she gets like that sometimes, but she's not so bad. Good ol' Moaning Myrtle, she knows a lot of shit about the castle." 

 

"Evan Hansen." He blurts out, stepping forward, "my name, it's-- I mean, I'm Evan, hi." 

 

Connor snorts, runs a hand through his hair, "I'm Connor, but you uh, you already knew that, right." He sounds awkward, and out of his depth, grimacing, and there is hope ignating in Evan's chest, because maybe, maybe this kid understands, "so, are you alright?" 

 

"No, no, yes, I'm fine," he nods fervently, "thank you for-- for saving me, that is." 

 

"It's fine, I was uh, helping Myrtle, those assholes had scared her, but," the boys smiles, crookedly and embarassed, "you're welcome." 

 

There isn't anything else to say, but still they linger, kicking small rocks and adjusting robes, and Evan is wrecking his brain, looking for something to say. Isn't Slytherins supposed to be cunning?  

 

"So, you're not from around here, either," Connor says, "why are you here?" 

 

"Oh, right, no," he laughs nervously, "I'm american, my mom, she got a job in a legal firm here-- she's a paralegal, she used to be a nurse, but she's a paralegal now-- so we moved here four years ago, we didn't even know magic existed back then, and one day, well, one day my owl flew in." 

 

"Oh, so you're muggle born," the other boy exclaims surprised, and Evan despairs, bracing himself for the insults, "no, it's cool, it's just, there isn't many muggle borns in Slytherin, right?" 

 

"Not really, no," Evan shuffles closer, sidestepping debris, "what about you, why are you here?" 

 

"Transfered." Connor spits bitterly, "folks didn't want me back home, so they shipped me off to England this year." 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Evan says and he means it, "how is-- I mean, I've never seen the American School, just a few pictures-- what is it like?" 

 

"It's pretty fucking cool, I'm a Thunderbird-" 

 

Connor smiles and relaxes a little, talking about his old school-- _no friends,_ _everyone_ _sucks_ _,_ _but_ _dude_ _,_ _that_ _place_ _,_ _it's_ _fucking_ _amazing_ _\--_ and there is a homesickness, a melancholy in the way he talks that Evan recognizes in himself. They are both stranded, foreigners so far from a home they haven't found yet.  

 

 _(_ _Help_ _will_ _always_ _be_ _given_ _at_ _Hogwarts_ _to_ _those_ _who_ _ask_ _for it )_  

 

They leave the bathroom, side by side, the yellow of Connor's scarf clashing with the green of Evan's tie, but it works, it's nice, it's a start. 

 

 _(_ _thank_ _you_ _)_  

 

. 

. 

. 

 

  1. **ii** **)** **Fifth** **year** **.** ** _W_** ** _here_** **_those_** **_of_** **_wit_** **_and_** **_learning_** ** _,_** ** _will_** **_always_** **_find_** **_their_** **_kind_** ** _;_**



 

"This is impossible," Jared complains, pushes his scrolls away and almost spills Evan's ink, "why do I have to know this?" 

 

"Because if another psycho decides to start a killing spree," Connor drawls on from his spot in the windowsill, "you'll wanna know how to fucking defend yourself, dumbass." 

 

"What, okay, first off, Voldemort is dead, Harry freaking Potter killed him, it's literally on every book," Jared points out, once again almost dislodging Evan's own scrolls, "second off, if another psycho rose up, what the fuck, how is turning a chair into a stupid rock going to help me, smart ass?" 

 

Evan winces, there's a headache building in the back of his head and the letters on the papers are blurring, but the OWLs are coming and there's still so much to study. And Jared isn't helping, he's been whining and complaining all day, and he keeps elbowing and interrupting and Evan can't concentrate and his scrolls are threatening to fall over, and if he doesn't study now, he's going to fail his exams and- 

 

"Hey, are you okay?" Connor is kneeling by his chair now, his book forgotten by the window, and his hand is warm where it rests on Evan's knees, "Evan?" 

 

"Yeah, no, I'm fine, it's just," he rests his quill on the table, the ink dripping a stain on the wood, "a headache, it's nothing." 

 

Connor stands up, takes the seat beside him Jared had apparently vacated, "do you want to go see the nurse?" 

 

"No, no-- it's fine, it's better now," he looks around, "where's Jared?" 

 

"Gave up arguing, said I was being 'too Ravenclaw' for him to be around," the Hufflepuff snorts, "that's a new one, actually. Usually I'm too Slytherin." 

 

"That's because they think Slytherin is evil," Evan frowns, "not that I think you're evil-- I don't! It's just-- " 

 

Connor puts his hands over Evan's, stilling them, an amused smirk on his lips, "relax, I know what you mean," he draws his wand, points it at an empty cup, murmuring a soft _Aguamenti_ and pushing the cup, now full of clear water in his direction, "drink, you'll feel better, go on." 

 

Evan obeys, drinking the full thing, before asking, wide eyed, "that's a conjuration spell, they won't teach it until next year," he sets the glass down, "Connor that was amazing, how did you learn that?" 

 

The other boy shrugs, looking embarassed, "I read a lot, and practice and stuff," he smiles softly, " 'sides Alana is my partner in Potions, I think she's rubbing off on me." 

 

Evan laughs quietly, he does feel a lot better now, but there's still a long way to go and this particular incantation is giving him trouble for the last half and hour, "maybe, but don't tell her that, she'd be impossibly proud." 

 

"As if I'd get the chance," Connor squints, leans in closer to look at the scrolls, "hey, do you need help with these?" 

 

Evan nods, mouth suddenly dry and heart trying to beat out of his chest. He needs to focus on his studies, the OWLs are coming. 

 

But as the afternoon goes on, the sky gets darker and the shadows grow longer, and as Connor drawls on about Transfiguration, Evan thinks that Jared might not be too far off, and blue might've suited him almost as well as yellow does. 

 

. 

. 

. 

 

 **iii** **)** **Sixth** **Year** **.** ** _Those_** **_cunning_** ** _folk use_** ** _any_** **_means_** ** _,_** ** _to_** **_achieve_** **_their_** **_ends_** ** _;_**  

 

They're standing in the Great Hall, it's snowing outside and there's a commotion in the Gryffindor table. 

 

"What did you do?" Evan demands, turning to the Hufflepuff beside him, "that's Bill McAdams and Horatio Burroughs, this is too much coincidence. What did you do?" 

 

"Gryffindors brawling around, how's that not normal for you?" Connor raises his eyebrows, looking innocent and properly betrayed, "and I take offense you'd automatically think it's my fault." 

 

They're supposed to leave for Hogsmeade in twenty minutes, but the two Gryffindors had suddenly started a shouting match that escalated quickly into a duel, and then, when their wands had been taken away, the boys had resorted to fighting with their fists. 

 

"Connor," Evan hisses, pulling the boy out of the crowd, "what did you _do_?" 

 

"Hey, you told me not to do anything to them," the boy replies, fixing his yellow scarf, "so I didn't." He sees Evan's disbelief, rolls his eyes, but concedes, "fine, jesus, don't make that face. I might have told Jess White how the Burroughs kid had been seen talking and giving some stuff to Mark Brighton last week. Just that, I was just a guy chatting up a cute girl." 

 

"Connor, you're gay," Evan pinches the bridge of his nose, "you told me that on our forth year. Did you know that Gryffindor's try-out was last week? And that Mark is the Gryffindor Captain this year?" 

 

"Fair enough," the Hufflepuff leans against the wall, almost knocking over a vase in the process, "but no, I did not know that." 

 

"And you also had no idea Bill and Horatio had both tried out for the only open Chaser position?"  

 

"Not in the slightest." 

 

"Or that Jess White is Donna Palmer's best friend, who just happens to be Bill's girlfriend?" 

 

"Nope," Connor agrees with a shit-eating grin, "nor did I know that Horatio's winning the position were such a sore spot between them." 

 

Evan sighs, "you can't just-- all this trouble for-- look, you're overreacting." 

 

"Overreacting?" A thunderous expression clouds over his face, "Evan, _they_ _broke_ _your_ _arm."_  

 

"It was an accident!" The Slytherin looks around, making sure no one is paying attention to them and tries to shush the other boy, "and Madam Ponfrey healed it in less than five minutes." 

 

"Accident, my ass. No, they made you fall off your broom, that's fucking different, that's _foul_ _play_ ," Connor hisses, still looking murderous, "and they just left you there, for fuck's sake. If I hadn't gone looking for you, by Merlin. I can't stop thinking of you laying there, alone." 

 

Evan blinks, all the fight leaving his body, "Connor, but you did go out looking and you did find me. I wasn't even there for that long. And I wasn't even scared, I knew you'd come," he smiles shyly, "I kept telling myself, _any_ _second_ _now_ _,_ _any_ _second_ _now_ _._ And you did come, so it's fine, let it go." 

 

The other boy stays silent for a long minute, as if debating the merits of the argument, before he deflates, "it's not fucking fine, but whatever," he looks over at the bloodied Gryffindors being lectured, "those two did a good job beating themselves up for me anyway." 

 

Evan sighs again, shakes his head. He'd be lying if he said he isn't grateful for what his friend did, but he isn't sure what it means yet, those over the top gestures and lingering looks and subtle touching. He _hopes_ , but he can't be sure. 

 

"Did he really do that?" he says after a while, "did Horatio really bribe Mark?" 

 

"Fuck me if I know," Connor laughs, "but Brighton _is_ a sleazy bastard, tried to fuck with my potion last week because I beat him in Duel Club." 

 

"You know, you'd fit right in with us," Evan jokes, but he kinds of means it, because bunking with Connor sounds way better than sharing a room with Jared, "better than me, actually." 

 

"Nah, I'd have to change my scarf, and I kind of like it now," Connor fiddles with the loose ends of the fabric, "it grows on you." 

 

"It looks good on you." 

 

"What?" 

 

"What? Nothing, I didn't say anything," Evan feels his cheeks growing warmer, "look, they're scorting them to their rooms. They're missing Hogsmeade this year." 

 

"They had it coming, good fucking riddance." The lines are finally moving, and people are beginning to aparate, so Connor leans away from the wall, claps his hand, "well, the way I see it, we need to celebrate this, bullies getting their due, that shit calls for butter beer!" He pauses, mulls it over, "since we can't get to the real stuff, that is." 

 

"I think Jared has fire whiskey hidden somewhere in thw room," Evan grins, "we can come back early." 

 

" _Damn_ ," Connor grins, delighted, "didn't know you had it in you, Hansen. First round at the Three Broomsticks is on me." 

 

Evan laughs, and soon they're inside the pub, the candles cast a warm light and from this close he can see one of Connor's eyes has a patch of brown, and it's gorgeous, he is mesmerized. 

 

It's a cold winter day, with snow piling outside, but Evan is sitting pressed side to side against Connor and there's a mug of hot chocolate being pushed into his hands. He thinks this is what _Amortentia_ must smell like. 

 

. 

. 

. 

 

 **0)** **Seventh** **year** **.** ** _You_** **_might_** **_belong_** ** _in_** ** _Hufflepuff_** **_where_** **_they_** ** _are_** ** _just_** **_and_** **_loyal_** ** _,_** ** _those_** **_patient_** **_Hufflepuffs_** ** _are_** ** _true_** ** _,_** ** _and_** **_unafraid_** **_of_** **_toil_** ** _;_**  

 

"Come with me." 

 

That's all Evan tells Connor before dragging him out of the Great Hall and into the maze of hallways, pulling him from the celebration. 

 

It's their last day at Hogwarts, tomorrow they'll walk out of those gates and everything will be different. This is his last chance to do it. 

 

So Evan walks a familiar path and wishes with all his heart for a place to talk in secret, without the danger of anyone over hearing it. 

 

He hears Connor gasping behind hin when a door materializes. Inside, it's a simple enough room, there's a sofa, a table and a few chairs.  

 

"The Room of Requirement?"  

 

"You know of it?" Evan asks, surprised.  

 

"Yeah," Connor looks around, trying to make sense of the situation, "I heard of it but never found it." 

 

"I used to come here, in the first couple years," he smiles melancholic, "before I met you. I didn't have any friends, so one day I stumbled here and it became sort of a safe harbor." 

 

"Evan-" 

 

"No, please-- let me talk, please, before you say anything, let me talk-- then you can go," Evan takes a deep breath, tries to steady himself; this is his last chance, he might never see Connor again, he has to do this, "you were my first real friend, you're my _best_ friend, and you saved my life in so many ways over these four years, I can't thank you enough. And I don't know why, because I'm just me, and you're the most amazing person I met. I mean, all these years, people kept saying you were sorted in the wrong house-- but I don't believe it. All you do is out of loyalty-- to your friends, to yourself, to your house. And I don't know why you think I'm worthy of that, but you went through so much shit to help me, you've seen me at my worst, and you're still here." 

 

"I-" 

 

"No, please, let me finish," he lets out a shaky breath, wipes his hands on his robes, "the thing is, you don't know but everytime you laugh, your eyes light up and it's so beautiful, the small spot of brown in the blue, it's gorgeous, and I can't help staring, sometimes. And the way you chew on your botton lip when you're thinking, and then you bite your nails and chips off the black polish, or how your ties is always askew, no matter how you try to fix it, those little things, they are what make you, you, and it's what I call home. I notice all these things, but I never know how to tell you, but the main conclusion is,"  Evan looks up, it's now or never, "I love you, _I_ _love_ _you_ _,_ I love you." 

 

Connor doesn't say anything, he stands there gaping for a minute, and Evan starts to worry, the sinking feeling of rejection creeping in. 

 

But then, the boy blinks, shakes himself out of the stupor, and takes three long strides until he is right in front of Evan, and crashes their lips together. 

 

They kiss until they are both breathless, panting, foreheads touching and Connor is murmuring a mantra of _I_ _love_ _you_ s over and over like a prayer. 

 

It's an unlikely match, a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin, but the green of Evan's tie is mixing with the yellow of Connor's scarf, and even if tomorrow everything will be different, they'll still have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hey leaving comments is always very nice, and you can also come talk to me at [my tumblr.](http://wearealltalesintheend.tumblr.com/)


End file.
